


Life blood

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, CHAPTET FIVE SPOILERS, Gen, I AM NOT OKAY, I MEAN LOOK AT THESE TYPOS, I’m so sorry, Joey is a prick who should be kicked where the sun don’t shine, Mostly just Henry, SEROISLY, Secret Messages, being dragged into the ink, others may be referenced, remaining human, time loops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: OKAY BUT MY SIS AND I JUST FINISHED AND I AM NOT OKAY.I-I’m still fleshing out my own theories. I do think that the studio is in a reality or time warp - I’ve believed it for a long time - and it always struck me:why do we never encounter Joey?If it’s true that he tricked Henry into fixing his mess, then I swear, I want to kick that man where the sun don’t shine. Jerk.The messages that glow I’ve always wondered about; it does seem HIGHLY plausible that Henry himself may have wrote them in previous loops (the only one I think might possibly not be his is the “You Draw Pretty” one. It struck me as bizarre. I still need to do the second playthrough to get all the messages but I saw a few in posts. Gosh darn it TheMeatly.)I will state one thing: I do not believe Henry is a toon. I believe he is still mostly, if not fully human. Why? Because Alice (Allison) recognizes that he’s different - stating that she doesn’t even know what he is - and the fact thatthe ink never consumes him. It always tries to drag him under, sure, and we hear the well of voices (I think the hallucinations in chapter 4 are indeed a affect of the ink infecting Henry), but since we can always pull out of it, I believe that Henry still retains most if not all of his humanity.Anyways, this is mostly Author’s Note because I’m still flipping a switch here, but have a Drabble.





	Life blood

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY BUT MY SIS AND I JUST FINISHED AND I AM NOT OKAY.
> 
> I-
> 
> I’m still fleshing out my own theories. I do think that the studio is in a reality or time warp - I’ve believed it for a long time - and it always struck me: _why do we never encounter Joey?_
> 
> If it’s true that he tricked Henry into fixing his mess, then I swear, I want to kick that man where the sun don’t shine. Jerk.
> 
> The messages that glow I’ve always wondered about; it does seem HIGHLY plausible that Henry himself may have wrote them in previous loops (the only one I think might possibly not be his is the “You Draw Pretty” one. It struck me as bizarre. I still need to do the second playthrough to get all the messages but I saw a few in posts. Gosh darn it TheMeatly.)
> 
> I will state one thing: I do not believe Henry is a toon. I believe he is still mostly, if not fully human. Why? Because Alice (Allison) recognizes that he’s different - stating that she doesn’t even know what he is - and the fact that _the ink never consumes him_. It always tries to drag him under, sure, and we hear the well of voices (I think the hallucinations in chapter 4 are indeed a affect of the ink infecting Henry), but since we can always pull out of it, I believe that Henry still retains most if not all of his humanity.
> 
> Anyways, this is mostly Author’s Note because I’m still flipping a switch here, but have a Drabble.

      Henry grips the handle tighter, his breath wheezing.

     Score marks, in luminescent ink - (could it be considered ink when it glowed just so?) - decorated the walls, becoming almost frantic after each passing slash. Days and weeks, drawn with fingers dipped in light.

    He puts a hand over his mouth, eyes glistening with tears.

    How long-

      _Who-_

    A sob escapes him.

   He has fallen to his knees, but he doesn’t lose his grip on his invisible ink revealer. His fingers slacken, yes, but the screen stays up, high enough for him to still see through.

    Little motes, glowing with the same life blood as what is written on the walls, float past, and up. Delicate. Uncaring. Resolute.

    Henry’s vision wavers and he remembers - he remembers- he-

     _His veins, they glow, with the dazzling light of life-_

_His wife, laughing, as their daughter giggles and plays-_

_A smile, stretching with a secret. “You should ** ~~go~~ come** visit the old workshop”, the two conflicting words distorting, like voices overlapping on a reel._

_Norman, he screeches, otherworldly the first time-_

_~~Susie~~ The Angel, insanely laughing as what is left of ~~Wally~~ Boris attacks him-_

_Sammy is deranged, raving, and there’s an axe but not his-!_

_. . . ~~Allison?~~_

_Alice._

_Tom. Distrusting._

 

 

_He sticks in that last, final reel_

_”I’m so sorry, Bendy-“_

_maybe he can save everyone_

**IT DOESN’T WORK**

**IT’S NOT WORKING**

**WHY ISN’T IT WORKING?!**

**HELP**

**PLEASE**

**I CAN’T DIE**

**PLEASE**

**IT DOESN’T END**

~~**CAN’T** ~~ **SAVE THEM**

**SET THEM FREE**

_~~PLEASE~~ _

~~_I CAN’T_ ~~

Henry clutches his chest and sobs, loud and long and hard, as his tears fall, hitting the floorboard with a splash, and lighting up in the revealer’s light where he dropped it.

    He remembered - in snatches, rough and irregular - writing these down. With what, he can’t recall. Nor ever detail why. But the same resounding pain hits him.

    Because-

    _Because_ he knows, it’s not that easy. He can’t just leave.

     It’ll just happen again and again 

              and _again_

 

 

 

 

 

 

          _and_

 

 

 

 

                              ~~again~~.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is being started November 1, 2018 Thursday at 10:50 pm, not long after I finished the game and discussed it with my sis for a bit. May end up finishing and posting the next day.


End file.
